Out of sight, out of time
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Sam is leaving, no-one knows why or if she will ever come back but she does. Sam has a secret, she goes to London and something had happens, will she recover? Who will she meet on her journey and who saves her from her past? Can she trust everyone she meets?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Out of sight, out of time **

**Welcome to my first iCarly Fanfiction, I hope you guys enjoy it and please remember to review it. I am aiming to have longer chapters than this but for now here is all you got.**

* * *

"Sam, stop, where are you going?" Carly shouted running down the stairs after Sam who was now standing by the door. She hid her grey face from her best friend. She knew where she was going, she also knew she had no intention of ever returning. Carly took her hand tightly gripping it and Sam spun around waiting for Carly to speak again, to convince her that what she was doing was wrong. She doubted Carly could stop her, she didn't even understand what was happening and her incentive to leave let alone why it was important that she left with no questions asked.

"Sam, what are you doing" Carly asked giving her a stern look. Sam tried to keep a plain face, to hide the pain and secrets. She hated that she had kept this locked up for so long but she also didn't want to spill out the problem.

"I'm going away" Sam said and got a step closer to the door. It's not worth getting upset about, she would be out of town, out of the country soon enough and she could forget that these past few years had ever happened.

"Where?" Freddie asked from no-where, Sam looked him dead in the eyes. Freddie, the one person she hoped she wouldn't see. He was the only person she couldn't lie to, it was too hard to say goodbye to him so she didn't. She just left and hoped that he would find out through Carly or the note she left on his bedside Cabinet.

"Away from here" Sam replied bluntly. Any more questions and she might not make it out the door without a breakdown.

"Well, when will you be back Sam?" Carly said now impatient and concerned. The pain was like a dagger through her heart and it was killing her slowly but the pain would be worse if she told them.

"I'm not coming back" Sam said almost in a whisper and Carly's hand slipped from her previous strong hold on Sam. Sam walked out of the door closing it lightly behind them without saying goodbye. She ran down the hall with her backpack on her shoulder and the electric door opened. The bus was already waiting so she stepped on with no regrets, ready to start a new life in London.

Carly who was now standing still in astonishment was shoved out of the way as Freddie ran out the door prepared to get Sam back. He ran down the stairs, past lubert and looked around franticly.

"Where...where did she go?" Freddie shouted at him. Lubert glared at Freddie and replied slyly:

"She got on the bus and left for the airport". What! Freddie's mind was in tangles of confusion, why did Sam leave so suddenly and where was she going? Questions and thoughts ran through his mind.

He went back up to Carly and she was already on the sofa with her hands covering her face, small wet droplets were falling onto the carpet and she looked up at Freddie. He saw the red puffy rings around her eyes and he too began to cry. What had they done to draw Sam away?

* * *

**Review, follow and favourite for more of the story, I'm not 100% sure if I want to continue it because I don't have much of a story line set up but I'm sure that if enough people want me to do it then I can manage to make something up.**

** Next Chapter: ..."Sam? It's really you!"...**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Out of sight, out of time**

**Welcome to my first iCarly Fanfiction, I hope you guys enjoy it and please remember to review it. I am aiming to have longer chapters than this but for now here is all you got.**

* * *

Sam's Pov I got on the plane and left, as simple as that.

No more worrying about what Carly and Freddie would say or think or do. Now i was going home.

I was going to my Dad and I was going to Mike - my ex boyfriend. As much as I hated it I knew how bad the alternative was. My dad would find me and take me and abuse me until I came with him, it would be painful for Carly and Freddie to go through that so I decided I wouldn't let that happen.

When I got off the plane and got the coach all I had was myself and my backpack, I had photo's of Freddie and Carly and me, I had a water bottle and I had food and a few clothes. That's all I needed now.

I got off the coach at the stop and I saw my dad's car, the shaded windows rolled down and I saw his face, tough and stern as usual.

"Get in!" He told me and I did, quietly. I got in the back and realised that Mike was sitting their with his hands by his side and he was tense. He was the same as always, acting so innocent but who knew what he would do to me now I was in the trap. I was stuck and I was venerable with nowhere to run to.

"Hi Sam, so how's things" he asked casually eyeing me up and down.

"You mean..." I gulped

"You know what I mean Sam" he said slyly. And I knew exactly what he meant. I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the bruise on my arm.

"The memories of it all, so answer me, is it true?" He asked I looked at him.

"It's been 2 months" I say "it's not true" I reply to his question. He scowled

"your not then" he said looking at his feet.

"I'm not pregnant" I say letting the painful words and memories come back. The night he dragged me into the street and pushed me to the floor and that's when it happened. The car stopped at the mansion and we all got out.

I saw a head pop over the fence of the neighbours garden and wink at me, who was that? I thought. He jumped over greeting my dad and ex boyfriend.

"How are you Mr Pucket?" He asked jolly

"Fine, Dan would you mind leaving us, we have business to attend to" my dad said

"And what would that be?" Dan stepped closer to my dad, clearly he didn't know what my dad had meant by plans. I could already tell that this Dan boy snooped into things he shouldn't and my dad hated it.

"None of your business Dan" mike said "go and run home now like a good boy" Dan just scowled at mike and left.

* * *

**Review, follow and favourite for more of the story, I'm not 100% sure if I want to continue it because I don't have much of a story line set up but I'm sure that if enough people want me to do it then I can manage to make something up.**

**A/N : You will find out about why Sam got abused like this is the next chapter...**

**Next Chapter: ...he threw my phone across the room...**


	3. Chapter 3

Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc.

Please help stop SOPA.

This means NO MORE FANFICTION!

To stop this they need 100,000 petitions signed before 19th March 2014, they have got over 65,000 so far and they need YOU to join.

Here is the link: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr PLEASE DO IT FOR FANFICTION!


End file.
